


Confused

by Rosalita_Sanz



Category: Random Poems - Fandom
Genre: Heartbreak, Love Poems, confused love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalita_Sanz/pseuds/Rosalita_Sanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here I present to you a poem about a confused teenager!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confused

If I leave, will there ever be a guy like you?

Have you scared me to stay?

…for “no one will be as nice as you”,

I wish I could have met you late in life,

When I am ready to settle down,

…and have lived my life,

I don’t  want to recent you and

look at life pass me by,

I’m ready to fly away and

discover the world,

Not to build a nest to call home,

Is it a mistake to leave?

Why has God put you in my path?

Is it to settle down?

To learn for the future?

To have you stop me from crazy ideas?

Why?

And why have you fallen in love so bad with me?

**Author's Note:**

> My poems might seem depressing, but that's only because I seem to only be able to write poetry when I'm stressed or sad lol


End file.
